Spider Demon
The Spider Demon was a demonic being who would remain in her lair for a hundred years, after which she would emerge from her cave and feed on the magic of the most powerful living being she could detect. She would preserve her victims in a cocoon of webs until she was hungry enough to drain their powers, and their life, which is what she did to Rathmere in the 21st Century. Following his death, the Spider Demon went out and detected Piper Halliwell as the most powerful magical being she could feed from, and attacked her, Paige Matthews, and future Chris Halliwell as well, but was forced to retreat after scratching Chris. She returned to her lair where she killed Rathmere and revealed future-Chris was infected and would soon be her ally. As the sisters prepared to bless a vanquishing potion, the Spider Demon appeared and cocooned Piper. As Paige threw the potion, Chris turned on her and Phoebe. The Demon then turned into a spider and fled, while Piper was left wrapped in her webs and stuck to a wall. She later called telepathically to Chris and demanded the cocoon. Chris tried to resist her call but was unable due to the poison she had infected him with. Finally, Chris brought Piper to the Spider Demon's lair, where she proceeded to feed off of her magic, while Chris collapsed in pain. She then told him that she was feeding on his magic, too, through Piper's baby. In the middle of her feeding time, an ogre pounded on the door to her lair, annoying her. She came out and a fairy flitted in her face. A nymph threw a potion at her, which she avoided by turning into a spider and tried to escape, and the ogre stepped on her. History Early Life At some point in time, the Spider Demon made a cave her hidden lair, and, after capturing a powerful magical being to feed off of, she would stay there for a hundred years before hunting again.Mentioned by Paige Matthews and the Book of Shadows. It is possible she once had blue hair, as an unknown witch of the the Warren line drew an illustration of her with blue hair in the family's Book of Shadows. However, this could have been a different demon belonging to her speciesAs there are presumably more of her kind, as she was ble to turn future-Chris Haliwell.. They also wrote a brief account of her, saying only about her feeding habits and the fact that she could be vanquished by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. Feeding off of Rathmere 's wizardly magic.]] In 1904, the Spider Demon left her lair as she did every century to hunt for a new magical being to feed on, her previous source presumably having died. While sensing for a powerful individual for her to feed from, she detected the mysterious wizard Rathmere. She somehow secretly kidnapped him, and took him to her hidden lair, where she began to feed on his magic. No one knew what had happened to Rathmere, as no trace of him was left other than his wand, which was somehow obtained by Magic School. An unknown author wrote a textbook entry owned by Magic School about Rathmere. It noted his disappearance, and mentioned that what happened to him was a complete mystery, just like his origins and past. Preserved in a cocoon of webs, Rathmere was used as the Spider Demon's power source for decades on end. However, he apparently had some form of contact with the outside world and had heard of the coming of the Charmed Ones by the early 21st Century'Rathmere:' A Charmed One? I have heard of their coming.. Hunting Piper Halliwell 's powers by transforming into a spider.]] In 2004, the Spider Demon knew Rathmere wouldn't last much longer, and left her lair to find a new being to prey on. She detected Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One who was pregnant, and, in spider form, followed her magic into a car-park. However, she did not count on Paige Matthews' and future Chris Halliwell's presence, and was unsuccessful in getting Piper, but did manage to infect Chris with her long talons before fleeing. in her lair]] Arriving back at her lair, the Spider Demon saw Rathmere dying, begging for mercy and wishing to die in peace. He pointed out that, although his misery was ending, hers was beginning as she had brought no one back with her and would starve. She then told him that she had set her sights on Piper Halliwell, and was even more surprised when Rathmere revealed he had heard of the Charmed Ones' coming, making her realize they were more powerful than she had thought. He said that she would never be able to trap one as she had done to him, but she told him that she had infected the sisters' whitelighter and that he would soon help her. The Spider Demon then proceeded to drain the last of Rathmere's magic and life, and he finally died. Using Chris and Death With Rathmere dead, the Spider Demon needed to get Piper as soon as possible. To do this, she left her lair and entered the Halliwell Manor in spider-form, relying on Chris to help her. While Phoebe Halliwell and Paige went to bless the vanquishing potion they were preparing for her, Chris took Piper to the conservatory, where the Spider Demon used her Web Projection to wrap her in a cocoon, before Phoebe and Paige spotted her. With Chris' help, she managed to escape once again. With Chris succumbing to the infection, Phoebe locked him in the basement, where the Spider Demon communed with him telepathically to use his powers. He created a magical web which she used to project herself to him and asked him to bring her the cocoon. Firstly, Chris refused, but she proceeded to use her powers to cause him pain. The Spider Demon told him that he couldn't resist his new dark powers, and would understand in good time. Following this, the Spider Demon relied on Chris to bring her the cocoon, and waited patiently in her cave. When she arrived, she said that she knew he wouldn't disappoint her. She then proceeded to feed on Piper, as well as her baby's, and, by extension, future Chris'. In the middle of her feeding time, the Spider Demon was interrupted by an ogrebanging loudly on her cave. Annoyed, she exited the cave, where she saw Phoebe and Paige with Leo, the ogre, a fairy and a wood nymph. The fairy distracted her by flying in her face, so she clawed at Paige. Phoebe retaliated by kicking her to the ground, where the nymph threw a potion. The Spider Demon avoided it by transforming into a spider, but the ogre then stomped on her, crushing and killing her. With her death, the webs encasing Piper were removed and the barrier blocking the entrance to her lair disappeared, allowing Leo to get inside and rescue Piper. Physical Description The Spider Demon was tall, with chalky white skin, red eyes and dark, wavy black hair, though she may have had blue hair beforehand. She wore a long and rough black dress, which displayed her cleavage, and black shoes. Another notable part of her appearance were her fangs, which were very vampiric. In her spider form, she was large and more monstrous than most spiders. Personality and Traits The Spider Demon was somewhat sadistic, delighting in the pain of others. She was sarcastic and flippant, especially towards Rathmere and the ogre. She, like so many other demons, cared not for those whom she killed to sustain her, much like a vampire, and relished in Chris' pain as he transformed into the same creature that she was. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Agility:' The ability to possess heightened agility. The Spider Demon was easily able to do a backflip in order to avoid harm. **'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life force of other magical beings. The Spider Demon survived by feeding on the life force of others. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. By draining the life force of other beings, the Spider Demon also took their magical power, though she was unable to access these powers. **Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. The Spider Demon used this ability to track down her net prey. **'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape. The Spider Demon possessed the ability to transform into a spider. **'Super Strength:' The ability to possess magically enhanced strength. **'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. While he was under her control, the Spider Demon was able to cause mental pain to Chris Halliwell. **'Voice Echo:' The ability to project one's voice elsewhere without being present. The Spider Demon could project her voice through webs. **'Web Projection:' The ability to project webbing from one's hands. The Spider Demon used this power to preserve her victims in cocoons before feeding on them. While wrapped, her victims were preserved and protected from spells, physical and magical attacks. *Óther Powers'' **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. **'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. By feeding on other magical beings, the Spider Demon was able to survive for centuries. **'Power Granting:' The ability to transfer magical powers to others. By scratching her victims, the Spider Demon was able to convert other beings into her minions and was able to control them to a certain extend. Appendices entry on the Spider Demon.]] Spider Demon :An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every :hundred years to capture and feed off the most powerful :magical being it can detect. This demon can only be vanquished :by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. Notes and Trivia *Despite being called "the Spider Demon", she looks considerably more like a vampire, due to her fangs, dark clothing, pale skin and the fact that she feeds on others, can transform others into her kind and lives in a cave. **Ironically, her lair is extremely similar to, if not the same as, the vampires' cave in Bite Me that was seen two seasons before in season 4. *The Spider Demon's eyes, aswell as Chris' while he was a demon, were strikingly similar to those of the demon known as Rodriguez. *When feeding using her life draining power, the Spider Demon only used eight of her fingers. *The Book of Shadows' drawing shows a blue hair colored demon whilst the Spider Demon the sisters faced had black hair. Appearances 'The Spider Demon appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. ;Season 6 :Spin City References Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Characters Category:Magical beings